User blog:SPARTAN 119/The Order (Silent Hill) vs Onigafuchi Villager (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni)
The Order, the human-sacrificing doomsday cult involved in the mysterious events in the town of Silent Hill VS The Onigafuchi Villagers, 16th century villagers from the small town of Hinamizawa, formerly known as Onigafuchi, Japan, who will commit murder in the name of their god, Oyashiro-sama. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= The Order The Order are a doomsday cult based in Silent Hill, Maine that are one of the primary antagonists of the Silent Hill series, particularly Silent Hill Homecoming. The Order worship the mysterious phenomena and entities that exist around Silent Hill, specifically, the Order believes that the world was a land of chaos and disorder before their primary deity, a goddess often depicted as a woman in red, arrived on Earth in answer to the prayers of one of the residents of the miserable primeval earth, and in response, created the world as we know it today. However, the goddess died before she could create a paradise, however, the Order believe their goddess will return one day, and have been known to make human sacrifices in order to hasten the day of her arrival, and have viewed several particularly powerful monsters that appear in the Silent Hill games to be the embodiment of their "God". Because they carry firearms, there will be only five Order members, vs 25 Onigafuchi villagers. Weapons The Order members in this match will wield the following weapons. There will be only one Order member with a rifle and one with a pistol, and they will all have only one magazine. One Order member will carry a concrete saw, All Order members will have either a meat cleaver or a metal pipe. M14/M1A Rifle The M14 is a 7.62mm battle rifle used by the US Military from 1959-1970. An M14 rifle appears in Silent Hill: Homecoming in the hands of Order members, and as a weapon used by game protagonist Alex Shepherd. However, the M14 used by Shepherd is semi-automatic only, and fires from a five-round magazine instead of the 20-round magazine of the military M14. This suggests that it is actually an M1A, civilian version of the rifle. Beretta Model 92 While not seen in the hands of Order members, Alex Shepherd finds a Beretta Model 92 in the underground headquarters of the Order, so, for the purposes of this match, they will use it. The Beretta Model 92, US military designation M9 is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun. The Model 92 is available in a variety of magazine sizes, but, for the purposes of this match, the Beretta have the ten-round magazine, the smallest available and the one featured in most Silent Hill games (I think, well SH3 and I think 2, anyway) Concrete Saw Curtis, one of the members of the Order responsible for the torture and murder of the victims of the Order is seen using a circular concrete saw to commit a murder in Silent Hill: Homecoming. When Alex Shepherd, the main character in the game, interrupts him, he attacks Alex with the saw as well. Metal Pipe Numerous members of the Order are seen in Silent Hill: Homecoming armed with metal pipes, using them as crude melee weapons. Meat Cleaver While never seen used in combat by Order members, blood-stained meat cleavers can be seen hanging on racks in the Order's underground lair, where they were presumably used for torture and murder. Onigafuchi Villagers The Village of Onigafuchi, known in the modern era as Hinamizawa is a fictional village in Japan featured in the anime Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. While Higurashi is take place in 1983, the past of Hinamizawa is a major plot point. Hinamizawa is home to a mysterious local disease that causes violent behavior in those infected with it, once the infection reaches a certain level. During the feudal era of Japan, Hinamizawa, then known as Onigafuchi, or "The Demon's Abyss", was home to a group of villagers who believed they were descended from demons. This was due to stories about a mass Hinamizawa Syndrome outbreak that resulted in widespread bloodshed. Not knowing about the infection, the villagers believed that those villagers with demonic blood had reverted the their evil nature, and massacred the fully human inhabitants of the village. In order to stop this from happening again, they made human sacrifices to the god of the their local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro. On the night of an event called the Watanagashi Festival in June, the villagers would take a sacrificial victim, torture them, before finally having a priest or shrine maiden cut open their intestines with a sword, scythe, or sharpened hoe-like tool. The victim would be left to bleed to death as they villagers all took a piece of their intestines and floated it in the river, symbolically washing away the sins of the village. In addition to this violent ritual, the Hinamizawans also tortured and murdered those who violated the "laws" of Oyashiro, including outsiders entering the town, villagers attempting to leave the town, and those who enter forbidden areas in the shrine to Oyashiro. In this match, there will be 25 Onigafuchi villagers vs 5 Order members as the Onigafuchi villagers have only melee weapons. Weapons Katana The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility. Nata A nata is a Japanese tool similar in function to a machete or hatchet, but more similar in appearance to meat cleaver. An average nata is about 12-18 inches long. Kama Scythe A kama is a small, handheld scythe used in pre-modern Japan primarily as a tool for harvesting rice. The kama, however, was adapted into a melee weapons, used by the Ninja, among others. Ono Axe The Japanese Ono axe is an axe with a broad head, used both as a tool, and as a weapon, both by Samurai, and by Buddhist warrior monks. Hammer For the purposes of this match, the Onigafuchi Villagers will use a hammer with a roughly foot-long handle and a metal head. =X-Factors= Explainations *The Order easily takes weapons, as they have at least a couple firearms, though definitely not having access to anything heavier than what is available on the civilian market in the US. Remember though, for fairness sake, only one Order member will have a rifle and another a pistol, and they both will have only one magazine. *The Order also takes armor, as, while they have no real body armor, they wear heavy clothing such as hazmat suits, mining equipment, helmets, gas mask etc, which offer some degree of protection, at least from melee attacks. *The Order has a slight edge in combat experience, as they have a dedicated group of combat personnel, though they appear to have little to no combat training. The Onigafuchi villagers are essentially just a crazed mob. The range in values represents variance in between individual members *The Order and the Onigafuchi villagers are tied in the area of fanaticism. Both are extremely devoted to their respective cults, and are more than willing the kill in their name. *The Order and the Onigafuchi villagers are about even on brutality. Both are known to possess secret torture chambers, and to commit horrific acts of torture and murder. *Again, the Order actually has a dedicated combat branch, even if they do not necessarily have much training. Any training they do have is definitely far below military or police standards. *Finally, remember that, in order to keep this fair, there will be twenty-five Onigafuchi Villagers armed only with melee weapons against five Order members, two of whom have firearms. =Battle= The Order: Onigafuchi Villager: x25 Five Order members looked around them, having apparently being transported in Silent Hill's hostile "Otherworld". They stood in the woods at the edge of a Japanese Shinto shrine, on a mountainside overlooking a village of thatched roofed huts. It was night, but their were no electric lights, only what looked like flaming torches lighting the area around the shrine. Suddenly, they heard chanting in a foreign language and the sound of drums. They turned to see some sort of ceremony going on at the shrine. Little did they know, The Order members had been transported through time and space, to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan, sometime around 1600. The head Shinto priest noticed the Order members in the woods, and pointed them out. "Intruders dare pollute this sacred ground with their foul presence?!", the priest said in Japanese, "Oyashiro-sama demands they pay for this offense with their blood!" The Shinto priest and a couple others, including one of the shrine maidens drew katanas, as the rest of the group armed themselves with scythes, natas, axes, hammers, and anything else they could find. The lead Order member fired his M1A rifle, putting a round through the head of the head Shinto priest, killing him. The remaining Onigafuchi villagers charged, weapons in hand, infuriated by the death of their leader. The Order member with the rifle and his fellow, armed with a Beretta Model 92 opened fire. The rifle man fired a second shot, shooting an Onigafuchi villager through the chest, before the round continued and struck down another. The pistol-shooter, meanwhile, shot two more of the Japanese cultists. x25 The Order members kept shooting as fast as they could, cutting down villager after villager. Some of the Onigafuchi villagers fled, they had seen tanegashima muskets before, but never had they seen a musket that could fire multiple shots without reloading. They thought it had to some kind of magic. The rest of them, however, kept charging. By the time they closed the distance with the Order members, there were only about ten left. x10 The Order leader took aim at another Shinto priest with his rifle, this one also with a katana, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. The Order leader tried to protect himself by blocking with the butt of his rifle, but the sword-wielding priest thrust the ceremonial katana foward, into the Order leader's chest, killing him. An Order member armed only with a metal pipe came up behind the katana-wielder that killed their leader as struck hims several times, smashing his head in, before he dropped his pipe and took the man's katana, wielding it rather inexpertly, but well enough to slice open the throat of an axe-wielding cultist. x8 Two Onigafuchi villagers rounded on the pistol-wielding Order member, who was also out of ammo. The Order member dropped his Beretta and drew a meat cleaver, dodging a strike with a hammer and brought the cleaver down on the first Onigafuchi villagers head, then sliced the throat of a kama-wielder before he could strike. x6 Three remaining Onigafuchi villagers rounded on the pistol wielder, only for one of them hear a great roaring sound and to see blood spray everywhere- an Order member had activated a concrete saw and sliced the head of the Onigafuchi villager clean off. The second Onigafuchi villager fled the terrify weapon wielded by the Order member, but he was not retreating. Instead, the threw his ono axe, hitting the Order member in the forehead, Killing him. The three remaining Order members, one armed with a captured katana, and two with cleavers, desparately fought of the Onigafuchi villagers, killing two more of them. x3 One of the Onigafuchi villagers, however, got in a nata strike, slicing off the arm of a cleaver-wielder and them splitting his skull , as the other three Onigafuchi villagers forced the two Order members to retreat. Order members came upon their fallen ally, who carried the saw, and one of them picked it up with the other, armed with the captured katana, defended the other while he revved the saw. The saw started, and the Order member charged forward and swung it in a horizontal arc, slicing off the heads of two of the Onigafuchi villagers. At the same time, the Order member who captured the katana ran through the last Onigafuchi villager as he turned to retreat. As the last Onigafuchi villager hit the floor, the scenery faded around the Order members, after several seconds changing back to the deserted streets of Silent Hill. The surviving members of the Order were sure of one thing. The Goddess was angry, she demanded a sacrifice.... WINNER: The Order Expert's Opinion The Order won this match in spite of being overwhelmingly outnumbered because, while they did not have enough ammo for their firearms to kill all the villagers, they did have enough to thin out their numbers. That, coupled with their makeshift body armor and the psychological effect of the sound of the gunfire and concrete saws on the Onigafuchi villagers, who had never seen them before, and drove some of them to flee, won this match for The Order. For the original weapons, votes, and battle, click here. Category:Blog posts